Magical Kingdom
Land of Magic (魔法の国), or the Magical Kingdom in the English translation, is a world that exists in the Magical Girl Raising Project series. History The following contains plot details/spoilers, read at your own discretion: Before Magical Girl Raising Project According to the official history of the Land of Magic, there once existed The First Mage whom was the first person to learn how to use magic. He wanted to use his magic to help others, but wasn't able to do much on his own. Therefore, The First Mage decided to turn three girls into his helpers, these would become known as the Three Sages. Despite the First Mage and the Three Sages wanting to help others, humanity shunned them because of their magic. They therefore decided to use their magic to create their own world, which became the Land of Magic. The three sages went on to use incarnation to extend their and they lead the Land of Magic to this day. After the First Mage's passing, the Three Sages continued his legacy and decided to make helpers of their own, these would became known as Magical Girls. In time the Land of Magic began to grow with the discovery of Familiars and several different divisions being made to handle different objectives. However, as time passed, the Land of Magic also began to suffer from corruption, with the different division all wanting to gain the most influence for themselves. The Land of Magic has lost sight of it's initial goal of helping others and no longer cares about the human world. There are also Rogue Magical Girls, whom would use their magic for their own benefits. Because of all this, some Magical Girls would grow disillusioned with the Land of Magic. A rebellion was even founded to oppose it. Due to a lack of people with Magical talent within the Land of Magic, the Human Resources Division began to reach out to the human world to find new Magical Girls. To do so Selection Exams were created. During these exams, several people would become Magical Girls and one would be chosen to enter the Land of Magic. Details of the examination depended on the examiner. Magical Girl Raising Project '' At the end of ''Unmarked (Arc 1), Snow White and Ripple reveal to the Land of Magic that they were put through an examination exam where they had to kill other candidates. The exam was masterminded by the examiner, Cranberry, and her Mascot Character, Fav. In response to this, officials apologized to them and welcomed them to the Land of Magic. Snow White Raising Project Following the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, the Land of Magic was shaken to the core by the news that one of it's examiners had been putting Magical Girl candidates through death battles. Also Mascot Characters became distrusted because of Fav's actions, especially fellow Cyper Fairies, whom were quickly abandoned. At the same time the head of the Human Recourses Division Pythie Frederica, had taken an interest in one of the survivors of the death battle, Snow White. Believing Clamberry's exams created better Magical Girls, Pythie tried to replicate them, to no results. However, Snow White and Ripple found out, defeated her and exposed her crimes, causing to be stripped of her position and be put into prison. Magical Girl Raising Project: RESTART The Land of Magic had received new that one of it's highest ranked officers, Keek, had gone rogue and tried to replicate Cranberry's exams with Magical Girl whom had previously survived the latter her exams. In response, the Land of Magic send Snow White went to apprehend Keek, which she successfully did. Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited After a highly ranked Land of Magic official was killed, an investigation team was send to B-City to apprehend the assassin. While the team was initially only composed of Mana and Hana Gekokujou, Mao Pam, Ripple and 7753 were send several different divisions as back-up. The Foreign-Affairs Division also erected a barrier with a 24 hour life-span around the city to prevent the assassin from escaping. These divisions were hoping to use the situation to get more influence over the other, turing the B-City Incident into a political conflict. Meanwhile Pythie Frederica was broken out of the Land of Magic's prison by Tot Pop and a rebel cel with behind the scenes aid from a Land of Magic official. Pythie also freed Pukin and Sonia Bean. They then traveled to B-City to look for the assassin, complicating things for the Land of Magic. As the incident progressed, things got increasingly out of control on the Land of Magic's side. Once they received news that Mao Pam had been killed, they updated the barrier around B-City, so that it would kill everyone with Magic in the city once it collapses. When it looked like Pukin was going to escape, the Land of Magic decided to destroy all of B-City once the barrier had collapsed. However, once Pukin was killed all these plans were dropped. Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS Following the events of Limited, both the Land of Magic's Foreign-Affairs Division and Extermination Division had suffered massive blows with the deaths of their respective aces. This was especially true for the Foreign-Affairs Division, with Lady Proud fearing that without Mao Pam it will once become an unorganized mess. A member of the Homeland Information Bureau and the current incarnation of one of the Three Sages, Grim Heart, traveled to S-City in order to retrieve the information on how to create Man-Made Magical Girls, which was stolen from her. However, she got into a fight with the Magical Girls send to investigate the Man-Made Magical Girls. In the end, the investigators escaped and revealed Grim Heart's crimes to the Land of Magic. Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES By Aces, the existence of Man-Made Magical Girls and how to make them was leaked to the whole of the Land of Magic. It is revealed that Plfe was the one who stole the information about Man-Mande Magical Girls from Osk's Faction and masterminded the events of both B-City and S-City. She did this as part of a plan to overthrow the Land of Magic's current, corrupt government and install a new one. Magical Girl Raising Project: Queens Characters See the list of Land of Magic characters. Three Sages The Three Sages are the central force of the Land of Magic. They are part of the founders of the Land of Magic and each of them has her own faction. For more information, see Three Sages. Homeland Department Homeland Departments are superior Land of Magic affiliations that deal with affairs regarding only the Land of Magic itself. For more information, see Homeland Department. Magical Girl Division Magical Girl Divisions are various divisions established in the Land of Magic for dealing with various affairs about magical girls. For more information, see Magical Girl Division. Freelancers Freelancers (フリーランス) are people who have no real job and accept temporary job offers from any people. Members Other members: *Kokuri-chan *Auro *Negino Summary Magical Girl Prison Magical Girl Prison (魔法少女刑務所) is a facility that imprisons rogue magical girls. Members *Filuru (Former) Summary The Resistance The Resistance ' (反体制派) is groups of people who view the Land of Magic as corrupted and want to overthrow it or completely reform it. (''Note: Currently there is no connection between the "Resistance" led by Tot Pop and the "Resistance" in the F-City. This is a rather general term used to describe those who oppose Land of Magic and plan to take action on it; therefore not all the "Resistance" are guaranteed to be connected.) Members '''The Resistance in limited (and episodes Φ): *Tot Pop The Resistance in F2P: *Stella Lulu *Sera Sera *Akira Osanai *Wen Heizwald *Melty Pane *Mees Summary Category:Terminology Category:Affiliations